


Lynday Potter and the soulreaper

by Kitsunerocker



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Select weasley bashing, always a girl harry - Freeform, femharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunerocker/pseuds/Kitsunerocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynsay must flee Britain to escape a marriage she does not want<br/>Will she find love read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own harry potter or bleach. I just like to play with them.

AN: I was talking to a friend at work who liked the ideas I had for my stories l. So I am going to follow their advice and try to write some of them myself.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my phone. Bleach and Harry Potter belong to their respective creators.

Prologue

Lynsay Potter stared at the parchment in front of her.

' I thought I could trust them.'

' I thought they were my friends'

There it was right in front of her. The goblin looked at her and picked up a folder from the desk.

"As you can see Miss Potter the Ministry is trying to make a marriage contract to one of the Prue Blood families for you. The Weaselly family bar the twins are saying that you are going dark and need to be married so you can be controlled."

" Is there anything I can do to get out of it."

" The only reason it has not gone through already is the same reason we have called you here today. We have come across a contract between the Potter family and a man called Yamamoto. It states that since he saved the patriarch of your family that a female of the Potter bloodline would marry someone from the place he is from."

" So I eather have to marry a stranger or the black hole Ron. When do I leave."

" We have already been in contact with General Yamamoto. It has been decided that you will go to Karakura Japan and meet a man by the name of Mr. Urahara. Mr. Urahara will take you to him and then you two can discuss who you will be married to. " Griphook stated with a grin that looked weird on a goblin.

After the war Lynsay had apologized to the goblin nation for the damages that happened when Luna, Neville, and herself whent after the goblet of Hufflepuff. The goblins were understandable furious the only thing that kept a lot more bloodshed was giving them griffindors sword back to them.

Lynsay had took Neville and Luna with her to get the items after Ron and Hermonie broke off their friendship with her at Dumbledore's funeral.

" The plane leaves in two hours. You will have and travel by plane since Japan has wards against portkeys. We have already transferred your vaults to the Japanese branch of gringotts."

"Thank you Griphook. May your enemies fall by your blade."

" And may your enemies fall by yours, and good luck."

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. If you like this story please review. Flames will be used to heat sake for everyone. If you want to write your on take on this story feel free to. Just let me know so I can read it.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynsay arrives in Japan.

Chapter One

Lynsay's POV

'Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to start our descent into Karakura town airport.

As soon as I was done at the bank i packed all of what I owned. Now I was about to arrive in a different country to marry someone I have never even seen let alone met. Anything was better than the alternative. Anything was better than marrying him.

" Dont worry Lyn. I will always be with you. Just remember what I told you. The a Soul Society is a far different place than what you are used to. " My Zanpakuto stated in his usual tone.

He had been with me since second year. I had always been able to hear him as long as I can remember. It wasn't till the chamber that I heard his name for the first time.

'We have made our resent. Thank you for flying with us today.'

After I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment, I skipped baggage claim ( thank you bottom less bag) and headed for the cab out front. I gave cab driver didirections to the Urahara Shorten.

3rd person POV

"Here we are ma'am. That will be a total of 5,246 yen ( about $50).

" Here you go sir. Keep the change." Lynsay said handing the cab driver six 1,000 yen coins.

"Thank you miss. You have a nice day."

"You as well sir."

As lynsay stepped out of the cab she saw two kids outside the store. The first was a girl with dark hair in two pony tails. The other was a boy with slightly spikey red hair.

"Excuse me but but could you tell me if Mr. Kisuke Urahara is here." She asked looking towards the girl. "My name is Lynsay Potter. I was so pose to meet him here today."

"Yes ma'am. Please follow me and I will take you to him." She said as she passed the broom to the boy who grumbled but took the broom to finish sweeping the courtyard.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Oh! My name is Ururu." The little girl now known as Ururu said as she opened the door and leading Lynsay to her future.

AN: If you are wondering who Lynsay is going to marry I am having a little trouble choosing. The choices are Byakuya, Kenpachi, or Juushiro. Please review and let me know who you think it should be.

AN2: Also who ever can guess who her zanpakuto is will get to have a cameo appearance of their oc in the future. The hints are : a male vampire like being who is from a anime. Another hint is he has silvery white hair. Have fun and remember to review. I will accept suggestions until the first of August.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynsay meets the head captain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I would like to own Jushiro and Kenpachi.;}

The winner is Jushiro. They meet this chapter but they will not get to talk until the next chapter. For those of you who wanted Byakuya or Kenpachi to win don't worry when I get the time I will write them a story.

Lynsay POV

"Hello Potter san. Please have a seat"

"Thank you Urahara san." I said as I slightly bowing to the man in front of me."

"Please call me Kisuke." He said with a fan in front of his face. "My assistant is getting the gate ready to take you to the soul society." He led me to a small chabudai table. There was tea waiting for us. The bracelet on my wrist did not warm. When I bought it from the goblins they told me that if it warms up than what food or drink was in front of me had potions in it..

Kisuke POV

As Lynsay san sat down to drink her tea I took the opportunity to look at her. She was wearing a plain purple kimono. Her hair was in a single braid down her back. The main tthing I noticed was the look in her eyes. She had suffered so much in her life. Her eyes glazed over for a minute, then she looked at me and said " Thank you for the tea."

Lynsay POV

I was drinking the tea when my zanpakuto spoke up. "You can trust him Lyn. He will not do what the idiots in Britain tried to do to you."

As I snapped back in to focus I noticed Kisuke staring at me from under his hat.

"Thank you for the tea ." I said as I finished the tea. "It was very nice."

"The gate is ready." A tall man with dark skin said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Tessai. If you would please follow me Potter san I will show you to the gate."

I followed him as he led me to a ladder that led a long way down. "Ladys first." He said.

We climbed down the ladder and entered a large underground cavern. About 50 yards in front of us was a large gate. I was so busy looking around I almost missed a person that was standing right next to the gate. He was tall and and looked like a humanoid wolf.

"Right on time. Potter san this is the captain of squad seven Sajin Komamura. He will escort you to the head captain Yamamoto."

"Thank you for every thing and for taking time out of your day for me." I said as I bowed to Kisuke. I turned to Komamura san and said to him. "Thank you as well for taking time out of your day to show me how to get to the head captain." Bowing to him as well.

"It is no trouble. We must be heading out now." The tall man wolf said kindly.

With a final wave good bye to Kisuke, Tessai, and Ururu ( who had followed us down the ladder.) I followed Komamura san through the gate. We walked for a few minutes until we came across a pair of large sliding shoji doors. They opened up as we approached.

On the other side I saw that the doors opened in a courtyard that had several people waiting in it. They were all wearing the standerd uniform for what I soon learned was for captains. One had dark hair with a few white things in it, making three long bangs go in front of his face. He had the look on his face that said he was a stern person. Another was a older looking man with a really long beard. Who I believe had to be the head captain. The last man was the one who caught my eye. He had long white hair that went down his back. He also had a kind look in his eyes.

I turned to the elder looking man and bowed as I said, "Hello. You must be Head Captain Yamamoto."

He chuckled as he said " Hello Potter san. Komamura you may go back to your division now."

"Yes Head Captain."Komamura said as he bowed and left.

" Please follow us Potter san. We will discuss the contract inside." I followed the head captain as he led the three of us inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just to let everyone know I am getting new glasses this week so next weeks chapter might be a few days late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The winner is Jushiro. If you voted for Kenpachi or Byakuya don't worry I will write a story for them when I can.

Chapter three

Lynsay POV

Lynsay sat down in the available spot at the table.

" Miss Potter I understand that you have a few questions about the contract. "Yamamoto stated." Feel free to ask."

" I was wondering why the contract was made." I asked the question that has been on my mind since I first heard of it.

"Several centurys ago I was tracking down a hollow that had been going after live souls. Your ancestor was trying to save his family from it when I finally found it. After we both defeated it he stated that he owed me a life dept. I said that he owed me nothing for doing my job. His wife came up with the idea of the contract. Your family always had male children born to them. With the contract worded for a female of the potter line your families magic would be satisfied." The old man said as we were sitting at the table. " You will of course be able to continue with your career choice of being what you want."

"I was planning on being a healer." I said.

" I will set up a meeting with Captain Unahana who is in charge of the healing division. Now the main reason you are here is to marry a man of my choice. Captain Ukitake here is a good man."

"I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to do." The man who caught my eye earlier said with a look of happiness and saddness in his eyes. "I want to let you know that I have a form of bronchitis that is not contagious to others but it does cause me to fall sick occasionally."

" I might know of a way to help you. I know of a phoenix who would possibly be willing to give a few tears to you"

"Why would tears of a bird that doesnt exist he able to help him." The dark haired man said with a snooty tone of voice.

" General Yamamoto if I have your permission to call him here I can summon Fawkes here yo prove that he is indeed real."

"Permission granted Miss potter. Let me summon Captain Unahana to over see this." Yamamoto said as he made a butterfly that stayed on his hand for a minute before flying out the window.

Jushiro POV

' I was shocked. This woman might know of a way to cure me. It seems like a dream come true'


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing. I would like to own a few of the bleach captains.;)

Juushiro pov

'Soon I might be cured of this illness.'

A hell butterfly flew in through the window and alighted on the head captains hand.

" Captain Unahana is on her way here." Yamamoto said. "When she arrives you may summon your friend Potter san."

"Captain Yamamo..." Lynsay started to say but the head captain interrupted her.

"Please call me Yamamoto you are to marry a man I see as ason. No formality is needed between family."

"Then you must call me Lynsay. When I call Fawkes I will have to use my zanpakuto.." She said with a small smile.

"Oh. You can hear it already." I said. The fact that she can converse with her zanpakuto spoke a lot about her strength.

"Head Captain. Captain Unahana has arrived."

"Thank you. Please shoe her in. Unahana this is Potter Lynsay she says that she can summon a friend that can heal Jushiro." Yamamoto said as Unahana walked in the room.

"That is good news." Unahana said with her usual smile in place. "Let's see if it works."

With that we all went back out to the courtyard. I hope this works. If it does I will be forever in debt to Lynsay.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one Lynsay will summon Fawkes and you all will find out who her zanpakuto is. Please review. The more reviews the longer the next chapter will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynsay has a flashback to the betrayal of her so called friends.

Chapter 5

Lynsay POV

As we were walking outside I thought back to what hhappened. To what made me leave.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

I was walking around the castle just trying to clear my head. I was dreading going to the Dursleys again. As I was passing the charms classroom I heard voices. I quickly pulled my cloak over my head and ducked behind the door so I could hear what they were talking about. 

"Since Dumbledore is gone Ron can give Lynsay the love potions as soon as we can get her alone." My mind just stopped working for a minute. The people who I thought were like my family wanted to give me potions. I stopped moving as I heard Hermione speak up.

"Good I am getting tired of pretending to be friends with her. After we give her the potions you need to get her to change her will to give everything to us."

"That's right. I am tired of always being in her shadow.." 'Ginny not you too.'

"After she kills voldemort we have her arrested for being a dark witch. With her out of the way we can finally get what we will never have to worry about money." The red headed garbage disposal said. I froze as I heard the voices get closer to the door. I watched as they exited the classroom and headed to the gryffindor tower. I was about to start cursing them when I felt a hand touch my back. I nearly fell as I spun around to see that Luna was the one who touched me.

"They have a bad nargle infestation. Are you okay Lynsay?"

" Luna can I ask you for some help."

"Follow me."

Over the next few days Luna and Ne ville helped me to avoid the weasleys. We made plans to get rid of the soul anchors that Moldybutt made. When we went to Dumbledore's funeral our plans were moved up a bit. I sat down but before Luna could sit next to me the mo-ron sat next to me.

"Where have you been. We were looking for you. Mum wants to talk about the wedding." He tried to act like actually cared about me.

"Sorry. I just needed to clear my head." I said as the rest of the people found their seats.

After the funeral I was talking to madam pomphrey. I had dropped my drink when Ginny had 'accidentally' bumped into me. Before I could get a new one from the table Ginny said, "I am sorry for that. Here you can have mine." She pushed the drink that she was carrying into my hand. 

I took a drink from it. 'Hope Luna's plan works.' A minute later I started to shake bad. As the weasleys tries to get close to me madam pomphrey cut them off. " Back away she is having a seizure. " Luna had helped me to brew a potion that if I was given love potions it would cause me to act like I was having a seizure. Pomphrey was in on it. I was rushed to the hospital wing and put in a small side room. She made the idiots leave the room. When they tried to complain about Luna being aloud to stay she told them that Luna was her apprentice healer.

After they left I was given the antidote to the potions. After I was back to normal I called for dobby. "Dobby can you bring me my trunk now."

"Dobby will bring mistress lyn-lyn her trunk." Dobby popped back in with my trunk. 

" Dobby I need you to be safe okay." Dobby nodded his head fast as he popped away. Luna grabbed my hand as she activated the portkey to Neville's home. The plan was going good so far. The plan was that Dobby was to take my place while Luna and I used the portkey that Neville gave her to get to his home. Dobby would act as if everything was normal until they got halfway to London. Then he would act like he had to go to the rest room. When he got in he would pop away. Making it seem like I had been kidnapped from the bathroom.

When we got to Longbottom Manor we started to hunt down the anchors. We had a charmed bag to put them in. So they could not affect us in anyway. We got the goblet pretty easily. We told the goblin's about what Moldybutt had done. They were not happy in the lest. They transferred the fragment into a block of wood that was then incinerated by dragon fire. They helped us to dispose of the rest in the same manner. When it came to the final battle Neville killed the snake with the sword of Gryffindor. When I was called out by Moldybut I was going to need the help of my oldest friend. He had always been with me. When ever he tried to tell me his name I could never hear it until the chamber incident.

~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~

I was snapped out oof my memories when Unahana asked ," Are you ready Lynsay-san."

I nodded as I said, " Yes. I just need a little bit of space." They gave me about ten feet of space. I relaxed my muscles as I stood up straight with my hands out like I was holding a long staff. I then said the words that I was told to use by my zanpakuto if I had to summon him." By the blood that flows through us activate... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you will find out who her zanpakuto is. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I thought that was a good stopping point. Remember the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be. See ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawkes appears and everyone finds out who her zanpakuto is.

Jushiro POV

"By the blood that flows through us activate Abel Nightroad." As Lynsay started to speak a sword appeared in her hand. When she finished speaking the sword changed to a large red scythe. The blade on one end hosting several sharp looking points. The other end held a long whip like attachment with a sharp point at the end.

All of a sudden a ball of fire appeared in front of Lynsay. I heard a song that made me feel like everything is okay. The ball of fire morphed into a bird whos very plumage resembled the fire it appeared from.

"Hello Fawkes. I need your help healing someone." Lynsay spike to the bird who chirped at her as he landed on her shoulder. She relaxed her grip on the weapon as it went back to a plain sword that she then put at her side in her obi. Lynsay turned to us and said," This is Fawkes."

"What is needed now?" Unahana asked as we all looked at the bird in front of us. Byakuya had a look of astonishment on his face.

"All that needs to be done for Jushiro to drink Fawkes tears. It might hurt a bit as it works."

"I have cup we can use. Potter san I would like to apologize for my words earlier." Byakuya said as he passed Lynsay a small cup from the tea we had a little while ago.

"Thanks. Apology accepted. Your skepticism is understandable." She said as she accepted the cup. Fawkes then walked down her arm till he could reach the cup. He lowered his head until it was right next to the cup. As we watched a few faintly pearlesent tears started rolling down till they fell in the cup. When there was enough in the cup for one small mouth full he stopped crying. Lynsay then turned to me and held the cup out to me.

I was a little nervous as I accepted the cup. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I drank the liquid like one would a nasty tastings medicine. Surprisingly it tasted like clean water. I waited a few seconds. I was about to say that I did not feel anything when it felt like my insides were on fire. U almost didn't notice it when I fell to my knees and the others started towards me. The pain stopped as fast as it started. Almost right away Unahana used a diagnostic kido on me.

"There is no trace what so ever of the sickness in his body." She said in astonishment. I felt like I had been given a new chance.

I looked at Lynsay and thought to myself ' I will forever be in dept to the woman in front of me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. As you can see her zanpakuto is Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood. If you want to know what her zanpakuto looks like look up on Google for the form when he uses about 20% of his power. The 100% form will be appearing later on. If you like this story feel free to write your own version of it. All I ask is to mention me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Lynsay POV

As I look at Jushiro I have hope that I can live a happy life with him. The head captain turns to me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for healing him."

"Fawkes is the one who healed him. All I did was call him here." I said with a discreet look at Jushiro. It must have not discreet enough because the head captain let out a small chuckle.

"He will be a good husband to you." He said with another smile on his face. As I thought of that I turned as red as possible. Jushiro was not hard on the eyes.

"Thank you so much. You have given me the best gift I could ever hope for." Jushiro said as he approached me.

"If that is all I will leave and let you finish the wedding plans." Unahana said as she left.

"I don't want anything fancy. A small ceremony would be okay with me." I said as I tried to keep from blushing again.

"There are a few things that will have to be formal since I am a captain. The ceremony can take place in a few days if that is alright with you." Jushiro said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That is okay with me. Where will I be staying till the wedding." I said as I failed to keep the blush from blooming on my face.

"Unahana has already said that you can stay with her division." The head captain said with a smile. As I looked at them I felt like I might have found a place were I can finally be loved for who I am not for what happened to my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but my days off got changed at work. The next chapter will have a time skip to the wedding. For those who asked about the people in Britain they will make a appearance later on. There will be some loving going on when they consummate their wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just to let everyone know my days off from work are not the same every week right now due to us being short handed. Cause of that my updates might not be on time from now on. I will try to update when I can.

Chapter 9

Lynsay POV

The days leading up to the wedding were spent getting fitted for a shirokakeshita ( a plain white wedding kimono). I spent sometime getting to know my soon to be husband and his friends. I found Kyoraku to be a nice person. He was happy when he found out that Jushiro was cured of his illness. He is like a older brother to me. Unahana said after the wedding she will test me to see if I am suitable to joint her division. She told me knot to worry about it. All she had to do is see how I can heal various illnesses and injuries.

My mind wonders a little as Unahana and a few other female reapers help me get dressed. As I meet Jushiro at the alter I hoped that I would not mess up any thing. Luckily it all went okay. The ceremony was a mix of his culture and mine. The Head Captain was the one to conduct the wedding. When he said you may kiss the bride I turned to Jushiro. When his lips met mine I had a shiver run through my body. As we turned to go to the reception the rest of the captains and vice captains drew there swords to form a saber arch for us to walk under.

The reception was nice. Byakuya had let us use a spot on his property for it. The sakura petals were beautiful. Most of the captains and other guests made speeches. As the reception wound down I started to get a little nervous. We were going to be staying at his property for the wedding night. Despite the efforts of people in the past I had never slept with anyone before. Jushiro must have senced my nervousness. He squeezed my hand gently. I had told him about my lack of experience in bed. He said that he would be gentle.

As we left to go to his no our home my nerves started to get a little bit tense. I changed from the dress I wore at the reception into a night gown. Before I opened the bathroom door I took a deep breath to calm myself down.  
I opened the door to see Jushiro waiting for me.   
"Don't worry. I will be gentle." Jushiro said as he wrapped his arms around me. 

I looked up to meet his eyes. I felt my eyes close as his face drew closer to mine. His lips felt soft. One of his arms went around waist. The other hand went to my neck. I slowly relaxed in to the kiss. As I did he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue ask for permission to enter. I opened my lips and his tongue started to intertwine with mine. I rested my hands on his shoulders. As the kiss ended he drew over to lie down on the bed.  
His hands went to his clothes. As he disrobed my eyes drank in the sight of his body. He was muscled but not overly so. Soon he was only in his underwear. My breath deepened when he joined me on the bed. He kissed me as he started to strip my night gown off. When my gown hit the floor he started to kiss down my neck till he reached the edge of my bra. He looked up at me to ask for permission. I nodded my head. He smiled in turn as he unfastened and drew the bra down my arms.   
I gasped as he started to kiss and nip at my breasts. He switched to the other one. After he was done he started kissing his way down my stomach till he arrived at the edge of my underwear. He gave me a look of love as he took them down my legs and tossed them to join my gown on the floor. One of his hands cupped my center with one of his fingers caressing my opening. My breath got a lot faster when he put one finger inside of me. He waited until I got use to the feel of something inside. When I did he started to trust it in and out. After a minute he added a second one. He started to sissor them to stretch me a little bit. As he did I felt a pressure build in my lower half that got stronger as he started to pay attention to my breasts at the same time. The pressure snapped as he lightly bit my nipple as he gave a deep thrust with his fingers.  
As my vision cleared I saw that he had took his undergarments off. His length was at least 9 inches long. The girth was appropriate to his size. He aligned his member with my opening as I wrappedy arms around his neck. He took my left leg and held it in his arm. His lips captured my exclamation of discomfort as he entered me with again ck thrust. His other hand stroked my hair as he whispered in my ear to relax. As the discomfort faded I moved my hips a little bit to give him the go ahead to start moving.   
He started out with a slow and gentle pace. After a little bit I started to beg him to go faster. He took the leg he held and put it on his shoulder as he started to use a much faster and harder pace. The pressure started to build up again much stronger than the first time. As I felt the pleasure get stronger I noticed that he was looking at me with a of love and list in his eyes. I reached up to kiss him. As I did so he gave a trust that hit something inside that made me nearly scream as the pressure exploded. As I tightened up in my pleasure I felt him tense as he entered me to the hilt and released inside.   
As we caught our breath I hissed as he withdrew his member. He got up and got a damp rag from the bathroom to clean up with. After he finished helping me clean up he took the rag and put in the hamper that was in the bedroom. He joined me in the bed. He took me into his arms and covered us with the blanket. As I fell asleep I finally felt that I found someone who if he doesn't love me he will grow to love me as I grow to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why the chapter is spacey. It is because it is from Lynsays perspective and she is nervous. Remember the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what is happening back in Britain. There is also a hint of something that will make some very happy and others very mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and the only bleach I own is the stuff I use on my clothes.Have fun.;-)

Chapter 10

Back in England

Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table of a dingy little flat trying to figure out how their plans had been messed up. When they tried to get money from her vault they were nearly arrested for stealing. 

FLASHBACK

"We are here to collect money from my sons fiancee's vault." Molly said as she walked up to a goblin teller.

"What is the name of the fiancé in question?" The teller sneered as he looked up from his ledger.

" Lynsay Potter." Ron said with a pompus tone as he glared at the goblin teller. At the mention of Lynsay's name the goblin made a gesture with his hand. Before the red heads could react they were surrounded by a squad of guards with very sharp spears pointed at there necks.

"Now see here yo-" Molly started to say before she was interrupted by the goblin teller.

"Lady Potter is not your sons bride to be. She is married to someone else due to a contract made a long time ago. Your attempt to steal money from her will not work." The goblin said in a tone that let everyone that was in the lobby of the bank hear that someone was trying to steal from the person who saved them.

' What are they thinking.'

'Those tratiors'

'How dare they.'

The whispers went back and forth in the lobby. The Weasleys faces now matched their hair color as they heard the voices. The Weasleys tried to bluff their way out of trouble but unknown to them when the guards surrounded them they were put under a silencing charm. 

"For trying to rob a goblin friend (at those words their faces turned a pasty white) you are banned from entering Gringotts until Lady Potter and the goblin nation say that you can return." At those words the guards tossed them out of the bank. Unknown to them a certain bug flew from the sence towards the newspaper office. 

The paper the next day had a headline that made all of wizarding Britain out for their blood.

WEASLEY FAMILY TRY TO STEAL FROM WOMAN-WHO-WON

The article when on to tell how mist of the Weasley family ( except the twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy,and Author) tried to steal from Lyndsay's vault. It also told the plans they had to try and control her. It included statements sworn to be truthful from Luna, Neville, and Lynsay on how they found out about the plans to declare her a dark lady in the making so they would get all of her gold and property.

The fallout from the article was big. Author cast Ron, Molly, and Ginny from the family. The flat was the only place they could afford. Hermione was the only one who had a job. Since nobody in the wizard side would hire them she had to get a job in muggle London. Without having a highschool diploma the only job she could get was cleaning up the bathrooms in the train station.

END FLASHBACK

They all thought that Lynsay had no idea of their plans. They had no idea that she knew and had bribed Rita to write the article before she left Britain. They had no idea that in a month the newspaper would have a new headline that would bring joy to everyone but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought you all would like to know about what is happening back in Britain. You find out what the new headline is in a chapter or two. I am also working on a story were fem!harry ends up with one of the more outgoing soulreapers. Remember more reviews mean longer chapters. I also promise that I will never abandon this story.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynsay meets with Unahana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I own nothing. To all who have reviewed, or favorited this story thank you.

Chapter 11

Lynsay’s POV:  
When I woke up I felt warm. The sorce of that warmpth was Jushiro. His body was pressed up to me with his arms wrapped around me like I was something pressious that needed to be protected. The memories of the night before made my face heat up. I liffed my head up to see that while my mind had been busy Jushiro had woken up and was watching me.

“Morning dear one.” The nickname he came up with made me feel loved.  
“ Morning Shiro.” I repliyed back. I wished that this moment would last forever. Just me and him in each others arms. Despite the rather itiment moments the night before and the fact we were both still bare of clothing I felt no enbarresment. As we distangled ourselfs from each other to get dressed I felt a little bit sore. 

“Unahana-san told me that I could talk to her today about working with her division.” I told my new husband/ that is going to take some getting used to.\ as I finished tieing the belt on the clothes I had been given to ware today. It is the standared uniform for soulreapers. With the only difference being a emerald green sash holding my zanpakuto.  
“ After we eat I will escort you to her office.” Jushiro stated as he wrapped his arms around me having finished dressing much faster than I did. He led me to the dinning room were some breckfast was waiting for us. After we finished eating he escorted me to Unahana-san’s division. On the way we talked about various things. Soon we arrived at the healing division. “ Remember there is nothing to worry about. I will see you later tonight.” Jushiro said as he gave me a kiss that made me think that he would be very happy to see me later.  
“See you later then.” I said as he left to go to his division and I turned to enter the division. When I entered Unahana met me at the door. “Thank you for taking time out of your day to see me today Unahana-san..” I said as I gave her a small bow.  
She interrupted me before I could finish talking. “ It is no trouble Potter-san.”  
“Pleases call me Lynsay.”  
“Then you must call me Retsu Lynsay-san.” Retsu said with a small smile on her face as she led me to a small courtyard. “ Today we will test to see how good you are with healing various injurys and alments. After that we will test you to see what your placement will be in this division.”  
~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~  
“ So far you have been doing great Lynsay-san. We only have one more person to see before we take a breck for lunch.” Retsu-san had me follow her on her rounds with me healing what needed to be healed with her watching to see how I was doing.   
As we arrived at the room were the next patient was I heard what sounded like a little child whineing, “My stomach hurrrtts Baldy-chan.”  
“Unahana should be here soon.” A different voice replied. This one sounding like he had a wish to be anywhere but here. Before any more could be said Unahana opened the door. The child voice belonged to a small girl with pink hair that was laying down on the small exam table holding her stomach like it was causing her a lot of pain. The other voice belonged to the man standing beside the girl. He was bald and carried himself like he was in a bad mood. As soon as he saw me he started to say, “About time hurry up so we can get out of he..” “Silenceco” I said with a wave of my hand in his direction. He stopped talking emedinty. When he relized that he was not making anymore noise he gave me a glare.  
“I will remove it when you learn how to act in a clinic room.” I said as I gave him a glare that made him sit down like a little kid who had been told that he had to behave or he would not get any dessert. I heard a small giggle come from the little girl. I gave a smile as I turned to the girl. “ Now what is wrong with you today little one.” I said as Unahana entered the room.  
“ I ate to much cake yesterday at the big party. You were very pretty.” She said as she tried to sit up. I smiled at her comment.  
“Thank you. Sounds like you have a bad case of the stomach aches.” I said as I grabbed one of the potions I had made the other day. \When Unahana heard of some of the potions I knew of she had asked me if I could brew them. After I had them finished she put some of the basic ones in all of the exam rooms.\ “Now this may taste funny but it will make your tummy feel better.” I said as I grabbed one of the viles of stomach soother.   
“You promice.” She said as she looked at vile in her hand as I gave it to her.  
“I promise.” She then opened it and downed the whole thing. She gave a small shudder at the taste.   
“ My stomach dosent hurt anymore. Thank you Pretty-chan.” She said as she jumped up from the table and gave me a hug.  
“ Its no trouble. Next time don’t eat so much cake at once okay.” I said as I smiled back at her. I waved my hand at the man beside the table. “As for you next time I will leave it on longer. Do we have a deal.” I said with a smile that made him shiver. As they were leaving I thought I heard him muttere something about there being two scary women at the clinic now. I shared a smile and a laugh with Unahana at that.  
“ Well it seems like you are a pretty considerate healer. After lunch we will see what your ranking will be in our division.” Unahana said as she led me out of the exam room and down the hall.

~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~  
As I left the division later that day I was tired and ready to fall asleep. Unahana-san had told me that she would tell me the next day what my rank or seat would be. When I got home Jushiro was waiting for me at the entrece to the dinning room. We made small talk as we ate. When we were done we whent to our rooms to get ready for bed. After cleaning up and changing I left the bathroom so Jushiro could take his turn. I layed down on our bed as I waited for him. The sound of the bathroom door opening let me know that he was done. He joined me on the bed. His arms drew me closer so our bodies were touching.   
“Sleep well my dear one.” He whispered to me as we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Remember the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank to everyone who took time to leave a review. I hope you like this chapter. If anyone wants to write their own version of this story feel free to do so. Just let me know so I can read it.  
> Disclamier I own nothing

Chapter 12   
Lynsay POV

“Congratulations Lynsay-San. We have decided that you will be the new third seat of squad four.” Unahana said to me when I walked into her office the day after I finished the testing.  
“Thank you Unahana-San.” I replied back with a small bow. “I guess its Taichou now right?”  
“Yes, but around here you can continue to call me by my name. We all do are share of work around here.” She replied with a smile on her face. “For now my vice-captain Isane Kotetsu will show you what your duties will be.” Unahana said as a tall woman with short silvery hair with two small braids in front and the badge that showed showed she was the vice-captain of the squad four on her upper arm walked into the room.  
“Thank you for taking time out of your day to show me what to do Kotetsu-San.” I said as I bowed to the new person that I know knew to be the vice-captain of this squad.  
“Its no trouble Lynsay-San. Follow me.” We departed the office with a good-bye to our captain. For the next few hours Isane-San as she asked me to call her showed me were various things aronud the division. Like the mess hall, supply closets, and the barrcks that most of the squad lived in( since I was married I did not have to live there). I also got to meet one of the other members of the squad a rather timid man named hanatro. He was the forth seat of division. Wile we were walking around she asked,”Lynsay-San if I may aask why did you want to join squad four?”  
“For most of my life I had no choise of what to do. People exspected me to do what they wanted me to do. Weather I wanted to or not. I always wanted to be a healer. So when I was told that one of the divisions here specilized in healing I knew that this was were I wanted to be.” I said as I remembered all the people back in britian who wanted me to be their savior without even asking me what I wanted.   
Afteer that little speech we were silent for a little while. Isane was the one who broke the silence. “ I am sorry about that. I have a idea. We have a Shinigami Women's Association. Would you like to come to a meeting.”   
“That sounds like a good idea. When is the next meeting?” I asked. It sounded like it would be a lot of fun.  
“There is a meeting later today. We could head over there in alittle bit. We just have to let the captain know where we are going first.” With that we headed to the captains office. Unahana gave us permission to go. She said it would be good for me to make friends with some of the other females around. I hope that I can make friends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In the next chapter Lynsay will go to the meeting. She will also meet a certain member of her husbands division. Sorry for the short chappter. Remember reveiws make me write more. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynsay sees rukia and they arrive at the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 13

 

" Where does the meetings usually take place? " I asked as Isane led me out of our division and down the road.

"We have them in the Kuchiki compound. One of our members lives there with her brother. She convinced him to let us use one if their empty rooms for meetings. She is also is a member of your husband's division. Their fifth seat if I remember correctly." She replied as we turn a corner. As we do I see a gate that marks the entrance to what I believe to be the main part of the Kuchiki compound. I remember that they let us use part of the sakura orchard for the wedding. As we get closer to the gate I see a woman with short hair who I remember was one of the girls who helped me get ready for my wedding. She was so happy that her captain had been cured of his sickness. She told me that he was like a brother or uncle to her. Since she worked with Jushiro I told her that she could call me by my first name. She already has become the best friend that I could hope for.

"Isane-chan, Lynsay-chan the meeting is almost ready to start." Rukia said as she greeted and gestured for us to follow her inside. We followed her and made small talk on the way. We arrived at a door that some voices were coming from. "Here we are." She said as she opened the door. The girls I met at my wedding were there along with a few who I did not know. I could tell that this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bit of a migraine but I did not want to disappoint anyone who was waiting for a new chapter. Remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write longer chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Warning cliffhanger ahead.

Chapter 14

~~~~timeskip~~~~~

As I ran to the meeting hall I thought back on the last few months since I got married. I made friends in the SWA has become more like a little sister to me. After a few incidents I even get along with the captain of squad 12. All I did was tell him if anyone from Britain tried to force me to go back he could have them to experiment with. I also spent more time with my husband. I can honestly say that I am bin love with him. He apologized for the fact that we did not have a honeymoon. I understand that with the betrayal by some of the pervious captains they are shorthanded. Especially with preparations for war with them. The meeting that I am late for is with some people who helped when Aizen and the others left soul society. As I arrived at the meeting I tried to sneak in with out anyone noticing me. Only my captain, Jushiro, and the head captain notice. I take my place beside Unahana and Isane. I see a male who looks like he is pissed big time.

"What do you meen you can't help. Orahime has been kidnapped." He nearly yells at Yamamoto.

"We have perorations to make ourselfs." Yamamoto said in reply. The boy who I now believe to be rukia's friend Ichigo turned red and left. My captain gave me a look then looked at my pouch then looked at the direction Ichigo event. I understood that she wanted me to give him some of the healing potions that I always have with me. I know and go after him.

It takes me a minute to catch up to him.

"Wait." I hollered at him. He stopped and gave me a look that said to hurry up. "Take these. They are some healing potions I made. You might need them." I said as I gave him the pouch.

"Thanks but who are you?" He says as he takes the pouch.

"My name is Ukitake Lynsay the third seat of squad 4."

"Are you related to Jushiro-san?"

"He is my husband. Now go save your friend." I said as I turned to head back to squad 4. Something tells me that things are about to go down.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I thought this was a good stopping point. Besides what I have written everything happens as it does in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that I did not write happened like it does in the show. I will be skipping most of the stuff that happens in hencho mundo. That happens like in cannon.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry but right now I am stuck trying to write a fight scene. I will have it ready by next week. I will delete this measage when I update with a real chapter


	16. Sorry

Sorry for the long period of no chapters. I was writing on my phone and it was messing up pretty bad. I recently got a laptop but I lost my train of thought for this story. I will try to rewrite it as soon as I can, but until then I am putting it up for adoption. Let me know if you like this idea and wish to adopt it.


End file.
